The Captured Tactician
is chapter 204 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Late at night, Furuichi awakens in a spacious classroom inside Ishiyama High School. Himekawa, who is sitting on a chair near him, notices that he is no longer unconscious and states that it is the second time that he has kidnapped him; upon hearing this, Furuichi begins to remember encountering the "Hime Boys" while at a convenient store. He realizes that there are other members of the Fallen Angels in the room. One of them, Isami Busujima, says that he should fight Furuichi so he can know more about their hostage's true strengths; evidently, they are using him as a lure for Oga. Furuichi tries to get Himekawa to stop the fight but is forced to go through a first round anyway. Meanwhile, Oga receives a cell phone call from Furuichi's younger sister, Honoka, who is worried that her older brother has not yet returned home from going out. This news draws Oga's attention. Furuichi is then shown to be badly beaten and bloodied from his "fight" with Busujima; although, his restraints are now released. As he lies on the ground, bitter about Busujima's cruelty while beating him up, he finds out that Takamiya is present and catches a glimpse of the notable student. He then remarks mentally that Takamiya did not look like how he had imagined him to be. While still in the classroom with Himekawa and another member of the Fallen Angels, Yōken Udagawa, Furuichi overhears the two talking about power within Takamiya's gang. Udagawa ends up revealing that he has known Takamiya for the longest time but that he is only present because of the "company"; moreover, Himekawa notes that it is because of this "company" that everyone in Takamiya's gang has been able to utilize Demonic power for their own purposes. Furuichi is shocked to learn this truth and wonders whether Udagawa is the mastermind that Hilda told him about. He then thinks harder about the "company" that they mentioned until he realizes that they are referring to the Solomon Company that stole the painting of Baby Beel's mother, Iris. Additionally, it was because of this company that Himekawa's and Kugayama's relationship had become strained in the first place; unfortunately, it appears that Himekawa is not aware of it. Furuichi musters his strength to get up and run away so that he can inform Oga of what he's learned. While running through the hallways, he is ambushed by another member of the Fallen Angels; nearby, the other members of the gang remark on the circumstances. Surprisingly, it turns out that Furuichi has successfully managed to knock out the delinquent attacking him. He rises from the ground, with tissues stuffed in his nose, telling the people before him that they should not underestimate the intelligent one of Oga's party. Hecadoth appears beside Furuichi moments after. He immediately offers to help Furuichi, adding that they have to deal with the Fallen Angels anyhow. Characters in order of appearance #Takayuki Furuichi #Tatsuya Himekawa #Isami Busujima #Yōken Udagawa #Reon Tsukishima #Beelzebub IV #Tatsumi Oga #Honoka Furuichi #Shinobu Takamiya #Hilda (flashback) #Yōhei Nasu (flashback) #Iris (painting) (flashback) #Hachidan Inokuma #Hecadoth Navigation Category:Chapters